A Spooky, Tickle Skeleton
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Home alone one day, Chloe meets Jack, but will she give the Pumpkin King a chance to properly meet her?


**This idea hit me the other day and I couldn't get it out of my mind. :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. The Nightmare Before Christmas belongs to Disney. I only own Rachel and Chloe.**

* * *

 **A Spooky, Tickle Skeleton**

"Rook, do you think Chloe will be alright here by herself?" Rachel asked her Revonnahgander fiancée.

"The alarms are on, baby. She'll be protected," Rook said reassuringly. "And if any trouble strikes, we can always call someone to check on her."

The young woman sighed. "You're right," she said. "I'm just really worried."

He nodded. "Come on," he said, taking her hand gently. "We better get up to HQ or we'll be late."

She smirked. "You mean you want to get up there early and find a quiet room, right?" She asked teasingly.

Smirking back, Rook playfully, yet gently, pinned Rachel to the door, leaning over to whisper in her ear. "My Proto-Truk is pretty quiet," he whispered teasingly. "No one to disturb us as I kiss you breathlessly."

She shuddered and grinned. "Why not grab a smooch now?" She asked, giving her love a loving look that she knew drove him wild. He grinned and released her, pulling her gently into his arms and kissing her deeply.

"Hey! Kid in the house!" Chloe cried out, startling her aunt and uncle while she pretended to gag, but was really trying to hide her laughter, which she was failing at because the two could hear it. Rook caught the young teenager and blew a raspberry into her neck, making her squeal with laughter.

"That's what happens when a mischievous niece ruins the moment," he said playfully before letting her go. "Now, you remember the rules?"

"Yes, Uncle Rook," she said. "Don't answer the door. Don't answer the phone. And don't leave the Mansion."

"That's our niece," Rachel said with a smile, giving Chloe a kiss on the forehead. "We'll be back by this evening."

"Okay. Be careful," Chloe said.

"We will, kiddo," said Rook, ruffling her hair in affection before he and Rachel left.

* * *

Having the entire Mansion to herself, Chloe decided to go to the rec room and play some pool and some of the other games in the room. It was probably a couple hours later that she was taking a break when she heard footsteps. Checking the time to see that it was still early for her aunt and uncle to return, she got up from her seat and cautiously went to see who was here besides her.

But as she exited the rec room, she bumped into someone. "Oh! Sorry!" She apologized quickly, but then noticed how tall the person was and that he wore a striped suit. She happened to glance up and found a skull looking back at her.

"Oh, there you are, Chloe," he said, reaching for her.

She quickly backed away and began running with him hot on her trail. "Chloe! Hold on a moment, hon!" The skeleton called out.

The teenager moved quickly, trying to find the main alarm switches to sound the house alarm, but with the monster only a couple steps behind her, she couldn't concentrate on finding it and trying to keep away from him. She looked behind her and he caught her arm, just in time too because she tripped a little. She tried to get her arm free from his grip and fell to the floor to try and get him to let go, but his arms were really long and that made it easier for him to now kneel and securely pin her down. She tried to struggle, but couldn't break free. "Chloe, it's alright," he said. "You needn't be afraid of me."

He saw she didn't believe him. "The Forever Knights are in the area and your aunt and uncle got worried and called me to check on you," he said.

That made the teenager pause a moment. The alarms hadn't gone off, so this skeleton hadn't broken in, it seemed, but before she could ask him how she knew he wasn't lying when he released her arms and started tickling her underarms. Giggles burst from her before she could stop them. "Ah, I knew I'd find a tickle spot there," the skeleton said with a smirk. "I'm pretty sure there are more."

Chloe began squirming crazily and her giggles turning into laughter as her captor began tickling her sides and when he got to her stomach, she let out a squeak. "Oh? Did I find your ultimate tickle spot, little one?" He asked.

She managed to grab his hands. "Who are you?" She asked. "And how do I know Aunt Rachel and Uncle Rook called you?"

He smiled. "Have you heard of the Pumpkin King?" He asked.

"Jack Skellington?" She asked and then stopped. "Wait."

He smiled as her eyes widened. "Yes, my dear. I am Jack, the Pumpkin King, and your uncle," he said.

Chloe sat up, to which Jack slipped one arm behind her back to support her as she blinked up at him. "You're…the same one who saved my cousins sometime back?" She asked.

He nodded before he picked her up and stood up, holding her as if she was a smaller child and carried her to Frankenstrike's lab, taking her over to one of the tickle torture tables that the alien scientist had in his lab. Chloe struggled, but Jack was stronger and she was soon secured. "You were going to sound the alarm on me, hmm?" He asked knowingly with a smirk.

The teenager squirmed to try and get free, but the restraints held firm. "Well, can you blame me? A total stranger enters my home somehow and chases me. Of course I was going to sound the alarm," she said.

"And not give me the proper chance to meet you?" Jack asked before shaking his head a little. "That wouldn't have done at all."

He then smirked at her. "And now for a little punishment for running away from your uncle," he said, tickling her neck and making her squeak again. "I'm going to tickle you to the point that you cry 'uncle'."

Chloe watched him move her shirt up just a little to expose her stomach and he pulled out a long, soft feather from his sleeve. She tried to squirm again, but burst into laughter when the feather began tickling her belly button. "Tickle, tickle, tickle! Cootchie, cootchie, coo! Cootchie coo!" Jack said teasingly.

And just as he knew, the teenager was caught in a storm of laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chloe laughed out. She tried to talk, but the feather tickling her stomach, along with Jack's relentless teasing, wouldn't allow her to do anything but laugh.

After Jack had tickled both Chloe's stomach and neck with the feather, he set it aside, but he wasn't done tickling her yet. "I'm going to eat that little tummy of yours, Chloe," he said playfully with a wide smile.

She shook her head rapidly, but the leftover giggles still poured out of her mouth. "Oh, your aunt told me how much you love having your stomach given the ultimate tickle torture," Jack said teasingly before leaning over his niece's stomach and blowing several raspberries into the ticklish spot, making Chloe squeal loudly, especially when he started playfully munching on her stomach, which tickled as bad as the raspberries had.

The young girl's laughter began to become quiet before she coughed a little, which caught Jack's attention and he stopped, allowing her to catch her breath and he gently stroked her head. "You have to be one of my uncles," Chloe said, slightly gasping. "Because all my uncles love to tickle me."

Jack smiled. "But you enjoy it too, yes?" He asked, playfully poking her stomach to get her to give him one last giggle before he released her from the tickle torture table and picked her up in his arms. Chloe clung to him suddenly.

"Are the Forever Knights really in the area?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid they are," Jack said. "But don't worry. If any come here, I'll show them why I'm called the Pumpkin King."

Feeling her grip loosen a little, he rubbed her back, carrying her to the living room. "But let's hope you never have to witness that," he said, sitting down with her in his lap.

Rachel and Rook entered the house then. "Well, it's not a total win, but at least we took out more of the Knights," Rachel said.

"Yes," said Rook. "I believe with more awareness about them, they will have a hard time recruiting more people."

"Which will help you strike the final blow someday," said Jack.

Rachel turned and sighed in relief. "You made it," she said, going over and hugging him and he returned her hug.

"I did," he said. "Although my young niece certainly gave me a run for my money."

Feeling her tickle her stomach, Chloe giggled and quickly shielded her stomach from another tickle attack. "So what do you think of your uncle, Chloe?" Rook asked with a smile.

She smiled. "He's a spooky, tickle skeleton," she said. "But he's one of the best uncles ever."

"And that last statement just saved you from another tickle torture," Jack told her with a teasing smile, although he did tickle her ears a bit. Chloe giggled, not really minding as she hugged him and felt her loving new uncle return the warm hug.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
